harry potter: the heir of Hogwarts
by kzapjaze
Summary: The second war against Voldemort is starting and family secrets are coming out. Warnings: child abuse, slash Pairings: SBRLJP, SSDMHP, ADMM, BZNL, SFDT maybe a few other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Holiday?

Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine but instead belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers: Harry Potter books 1-5, slightly AU.

Warnings: child abuse, slash, maybe more later.

Chapter 1: Holiday?

It was a hot summers day in Little Winging and children of all ages were running around playing, but on number 4 Privet Drive a boy, who looked to be no-more than 13 or 14, was doing the gardening, a group of bigger boys were lounging around near by, occasionally shouting insults and stones at the smaller boy, who ignored them with an ease which comes from years of practice. Eventually the bigger boys left and the smaller boy continued his work in peace.

Later that night the small boy picked himself up off of the floor of his small room and pulled out some books, parchment, quills and ink. For this small 'boy' was in fact a 15 year old wizard who's name was Harry James Potter.

5 hours later, at 4 in the morning Harry put away his books and equipment and collapsed on his bed. That night 5 people visited him in his dream and explained to him that he was their heir, these 5 people were Merlin and the 4 founders of Hogwarts, they then said that he would understand more at another time.

When Harry awoke he saw the 5 large trunks, one purple and white with a phoenix embossed onto it, one red and gold with a lion, one green and silver with a snake, one blue and bronze with a raven and the last yellow and black with a badger. There was a note balanced on top of the purple and white one

Harry

To shrink the trunks just press your hands to the sides of each one and say 'shrink' there is a chain in my trunk at the top to which you can attach them, we have also adjusted your school trunk so that you can do the same with it.

Merlin

Harry removed the chain and shrunk the trunks attaching them all to the chain as he went.

That night after another beating Harry lifted himself up off of the floor got out his homework, checked it over, and then unshrunk his new trunks. He decided to see what Rowena's had to offer first so he opened the blue and bronze trunk, inside were books galore all sorted in order of subject and then difficulty, at the top was a note from Rowena.

Harry

I hope that these books will help you in your studies. If you use occlumency you should be able to read faster and retain more information as well as stay awake for longer.

Rowena

Harry thought this over and then cleared his mind- he had practiced since he had got back from the school for the summer- 10 minutes later this was done and he opened his eyes again, he could see clearly and could hear the tap dripping next door, he got Rowena's defense books out and started reading at 6:30 he packed away and realized almost immediately that he was not tired. He shrunk his books again then went downstairs, and made breakfast for his 'family', he then started cleaning the living room all the while thinking through what he had learned the night before, by lunchtime the inside of the house was clean and his Aunt and Cousins lunch was ready, he'd learnt a long time ago not to ask for food but to survive without, next he moved onto working outside, he cleaned the garden, then he got to work on his relatives dinner (chicken pie) while that was cooking he started to paint the fence. When his uncle returned home he went up to his room.

That night his Uncle came up with the whip and beat him, Harry cleared his mind and cut off his senses, he knew that it would hurt worse when he let his brain listen to the pain again his uncle left half an hour later and Harry wrote his next letter to the order.

Moony

I would appreciate it if you could come and collect me as soon as possible.

Prongslet

Harry sent the letters like that just incase they were intercepted by Death Eaters, although Harry was rather worried as this was the 3rd week and 7th letter and he had had no reply.

Harry continued this pattern of work for the next two weeks but stopped sending letters to the order. When, by the day before his birthday, he'd finished reading books on defense and healing. After and extremely bad beating which had broken both his arms and some of his ribs he decided to try his hands at healing magic, so he used an old healing charm when he didn't receive an owl he started to heal the rest of his body then used a glamorize to make it look as though the wounds had not been healed, then he read the books left to him. In the letters he had discovered that he would receive the rest of his powers tonight, so he prepared he lay down in his bed, at exactly midnight the pain hit. It was worse than the cruciatus but he ignored it.

The next night he started going through his old school books and performing all the spells wandlessly 1 year of books each night, skipping potions. That weekend when his relatives went out he got out Rowena's book and started making healing potions, and other potions that may be useful in the war and had a long store life, like truth serums and even some poisons. He then packed away and got to work with the weapons in Godric's trunk; he had yet to open Salazar's or Helga's but would leave them till later. He made easy work of the basic sword drills, and knife and dagger throwing as well a archery but knew that he really needed an opponent to test his skills against.

The next weekend he opened Salazar's trunk only to be shocked, it was full of potions books, equipment and ingredients many of which were extinct, there were also instructions as to where to find all of these, he pulled out the books and started reading, he read through the poisons and truth potions and then he found a heritage potion, he also found to both his shock and joy the cure for lyconthropy. When his relatives left for the cinema in Sunday night he got to work immediately, he started the Lycanthropy sure first, two hours later it was on the boil with spell on it to make sure it was stirred correctly, when Harry found him tucking his hair behind his ear for the 12th time he grabbed a piece of rag and transfigured it into a piece of velvet and tied his hair back, before moving to work on the lineage potion- which after his blood was added woud have parchment soaked in it for 24 hours – or until the whole potion had soaked in- would show the family tree of the user going back as far as the parchment would allow it to go. At midnight Harry took the Lycanthropy cure off the boil and bottled it, he put an anti-breaking charm on the vial, then while waiting for the lineage potion to brew he grabbed a roll of parchment which when unrolled would be 30 feet long, he then lifted the potion off of the flame and placed the parchment in it before placing glamour charms on the area of the room where the cauldrons were standing.

That week Harry concentrated on animagi, he could turn into ant animal he wanted as long as he concentrated on it for long enough. That weekend he got out the heritage results and decided to wait until he returned to the school to look at the results. As it was the 28th of August and he hadn't received his school letter's yet he decided he would have to work out another means of transport to the school. Public means were out, to obvious , so in the end he decided to fly as a phoenix as that way he wouldn't be able to be seen by muggles.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Sorry for not updating, I've just had exams and not had much time to update, I have half term right now so will be able to update pretty often this week then I should be able to get into a pattern of updating on the weekends.

There is the first lot of slash in this chapter, so be warned.

Chapter 2- Hogwarts

So on September 1st after his relatives left for their various activities Harry shrunk his trunks and attached them to the necklace, changed into his school robes switched into his phoenix form, picked up his note asking to speak to the headmaster, called out to Hedwig and left. While flying he talked to Hedwig telepathically and asked her again about when she had dropped of the letters but, as always, she couldn't remember. Harry suspected that Death Eaters had intercepted the mail somehow.

At 5 o'clock he saw Hogwarts in the distance and angled himself towards the windows at the back of the hall, thanked Hedwig for leading the way and sent her to the owlry. When he flew into the great hall he was shocked by three of the people in the hall, 2 he thought he would never see again and the third he didn't think would be teaching again yet, so he flew out of the hall, transformed back to human form and added a post script to his note so that it now read:

Headmaster

Can you please come to your office I have some urgent business to discuss with you.

HJP

PS. Can you please bring the three people who were not at the table last year with you.

He then flew back in and dropped the message on the headmasters plate before flying out to the headmasters office where he was joined a few minutes later, when they were all in the office Harry flew backwards and transformed before saying

"Good evening Headmaster, hi Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, what are you doing here?"

James was the first to speak up,

"Who are you, I've never heard of a phoenix animagus before, and how do you know our nicknames?"

Sirius and Remus came out of their shock and moved away after whispering "bad move," to him, so as to get away from what they expected to be a very angry Harry Potter.

"WHO AM I? Who am I? Don't you recognize your own son? Well I guess you wouldn't seeing as you haven't contacted me all holiday."

James turned to Sirius and Remus,

"Seri, Remi, you two never told me that my son was an animagus, a phoenix no less."

Serius and Remus looked at each other and shrugged before saying,

"We never knew, when did you master it Harry?"

Harry smiled, enjoying spending time with the original marauders, especially with Sirius smiling as he was, and said,

"I'm a multimagus actually, and I mastered turning over the summer,"

all of the 'adults' jaws dropped and Harry laughed, much to Remus' joy, as he had begun to loose hope of ever hearing that laugh again.

Sirius came out of his shock and sat down, pulling Remus onto his lap as he sat, Harry watched, a small smile on his face, he had suspected the two of being lover's since the end of his third year. When Harry realized that no one else was going to take charge, he said,

"So, can we please track down my OWL results, so that I can chose my classes for this year?"

That got the others moving again, the headmaster nodded and said,

"I'll get your results tracked down and bring them to you tomorrow morning. Now why don't you three take Harry to your rooms, he can stay there for now so that you can spend some time together as a family, and get to know each other better,"

They nodded and Remus stood up pulling Sirius with him and James opened the door to the office and they walked down the stairs and to the DADA corridor, when there they wnet to a picture of Godric Gryffindor and said the password ( true marauders hideout). Inside was a large living room with three doors leading off of it, there was an oval table in the middle of the room, and it was obvious that they had been playing a game of cards before leaving for the feast, there where 2 sofas and 2 armchairs around it, as well as a few bookcases on the walls around the room. James lead Harry through the door on the left into a room with a desk, bookshelf, desk and chair, a cupboard for clothes and a bed with bedside table, all done in red and gold. Harry wandlessly changed the colours so each of the four walls were different house colours, the larger wlls Gryffindor and Slytherin and the smaller ones Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the floor all eight colours with a rug which looked like the school crest, and each wall had a moving picture of the animal of the house it represented and the ceiling showed the sky outside.

Harry moved onto the ensuite bathroom and changed it to white and purple with a phoenix flying across the ceiling across a crest with a silver 'M' for Merlin on it with a white staff on a gold back ground. Harry then entered his bedroom again and placed a hand on the centre of the crest to enlarge the room, then walked over to the space he had added, unclipped the cases from his necklace and unshrunk them before he leaned them up against the wall and opening them. He then put his clothes in his closet and moved his books onto the bookshelf's conjouring more cases as he needed them, he then conjoured a cupboard for his potions and stocked it with the ingredients and potions that he had collected and made. He then conjoured a weapons rack and moved all of his weapons onto it, making sure to leave a space for the sword if Gryfindor.

He then move Helga and Merlins dark arts detectors around until they where all arranged around the room, he then grabbed the potion for Remus and walked to put it on the table outside when he saw the three adults looking around the room in shock, Harry pushed the out and sat down in the living room. When the adults came out of their stupors they sat down and Harry pushed the goblet of potion towards Remus who looked at it in confusion, Harry smiled,

"The near impossible to make sure for lycanthropy, last made by Salazar Slytherin for his daughter Sylvia, over a thousand years ago," Remus gaped, "drink up, I am not making it again, the only side effect is that you keep the wolf as your animagus form."

Remus drank it, and relaxed, then tensed as he felt a tingling on his right leg, he lifted up his robe to look and saw that the werewolf bite had disappeared he jumped up and ran first to look in the mirror to see that his grey hair had turned to blond again, he grinned and kissed both Sirius and then, to Harry's shock, James on the lips, Harry thought it over, decided that he had nothing against it and smiled, much to the joy of the other three, who wanted nothing more than their father to be happy.

"Now why don't we all go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning,"

Sirius said. Harry smirked,

"No, you mean, why don't I go to my room so that you three can do as you please without me in the room,"

the adults blushed and Harry smiled lightly,

"I'll be in my room, checking over my homework, come and get me in the morning, Dad, Sirius, Professor, Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3: OWLs

"_Now why don't we all go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning,"_

_Sirius said. Harry smirked,_

"_No, you mean, why don't I go to my room so that you three can do as you please without me in the room,"_

_the adults blushed and Harry smiled lightly,_

"_I'll be in my room, checking over my homework, come and get me in the morning, Dad, Sirius, Professor, Goodnight."_

Chapter 3: OWLs

Harry closed the door of his room behind him, sat down at his desk and summoned his homework from his trunk, he sorted it out, making sure that he had done as much as possible. When he was done he conjured a rack and placed all of the homework in it in order of subject before summoning a book on fighting and the martial arts by Salazar, when he had read it he conjured a manual running machine, he then did 100 press-ups, 100 sit-ups and then ran on the machine for an hour before doing the push-ups and sit-ups again, by the time he had done all of that it was 5oclock so he went into the bathroom, enlarged the bath to 50m by 5m by 10m deep and dived in, he then did 100 laps of each butterfly, front crawl, breath stroke, and backstroke before climbing out he then changed into his school robes and tied back his hair at the neck so it was in a ponytail going mid-way down his back, he then pulled out another book –this one on sword fighting- and sat down at his desk to read it.

When he had finished the book he grabbed a sword and practiced, working his way through the basic exercises moving faster and faster. Half an hour after he had started practicing there was a knock at the door he put his sword down, wandlessly summoned his wand, put in the holster he had made over the holidays and walked out to join the others at the table, they looked up as he came in and James walked over and gave him a hug, which Harry carefully returned,

"Morning son,"

"Morning Dad, Sirius, Professor,"

Remus and Sirius stood and each gave him a hug before Remus said,

"There is no need for that, I may be a professor but you can call me Remus, even in class, same with Sirius."

Harry smirked, "What has the world come too for the greatest marauders to be reduced to this?"

They all laughed and sat down, Remus then fetched 4 plates of breakfast from the kitchen, Harry took one look at the food, paled, and ran through his room into his bathroom, where he was promptly sick, James, who had followed followed with the other two behind him carefully helped him stand again and gave him a glass of water which was downed quickly, James then lifted the small teen up, ignoring Harry's protests, Remus pulled off Harry's shoes and Sirius pulled back the cover's on the bed allowing James to dump Harry down before spelling off his robes and tucking him in. James then checked his temperature, Harry using wandless magic to make it seem like his temperature was normal, James decided to keep Harry in bed anyway.

Around five minutes later there was a knock on the main portrait and Remus left to see who it was, he came back a minute later with the headmaster, when Harry saw who was accompanying Remus he called out,

"Headmaster, tell them that I am not Ill, please,"

James looked up at the headmaster and said,

"He took one look at breakfast and threw up his stomach, which, may I say, wasn't much, of course he is ill."

Albus looked on, his eyes twinkling and said,

"James, you're the parent here you do as you think best, however I must say that in all the years he has been here, he has never been in the hospital wing for being ill,"

James smirked and said,

"I'm the parent and I'm telling you to stay in bed."

Albus then handed Harry an envelope and said,

"Congratulations on your results."

Harry grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it…

Dear Mr. Potter,

These are your OWL results, I would like to take the opertunity to congratulate you on your marvelous acchievement's, you came first in your school, indeed in the world in you defense score.

You receive 1 point for each acceptable, 2 for each Exceeds Expectations and 3 for each outstanding. The results for the practical are put first, followed by results for theory.

Transfigurations

O

O

Potions

O

O

Herbology

O

O

Charms

O

O

Astronomy

O

O

Defense Against the Dark arts

O+2

O

History of Magic

n/a

O

Divination

EE

O

Care of Magical Creatures

O

O

Congratulations you scored 52 points, you are accepted all of the NEWT level courses, please send a letter to your headmaster as soon as possible stating which of the courses you wish to take, you may also take one or more of the following,

Dueling

Healing

Home economics

Protecting the home

Protecting the mind

Animagi

Professor T. Tufty

Harry wandlessly summoned parchment, quill and ink and wrote,

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I would like to take all of the classes for which I qualify, excluding Animagus studies.

Harry Potter

He banished the note to the headmasters hands, and the headmaster nodded and left the room, Harry summoned a book before looking up, James looked at the letter and then said

"Well, do I get to know your results or not?"

Harry banished his results to his fathers hands and then went back to the potions book he was reading. A few minutes later James handed the results to Sirius and walked over to Harry pulling him up into a hug,

"Well done," he said, "now, would you mind telling me what the bonus score in defense was for?

Harry smiled,

"If you let me get up I might tell you,"

James looked down sternly at his son who was still in his embrace, neither having the will to let go and said,

"Your to small and thin, you are not allowed to move until you put on some weight, how much do you weigh anyway?" Harry shrugged,

"I don't really care, as long as my broom will lift off the ground and I won't blow away," James whipped out his wand, pointed it at Harry and intoned _"Weightus Projectus"_ immediately blue numbers appeared above Harry, proclaiming him to be 4.5 stone, James, Sirius and Remus paled as one, James tightened his grip on Harry as he asked,

"When did you last eat?" Harry immediately shot back with,

"Do potions and water count?" James frowned and said, protectively,

"No they do not and I would like to know why my son weighs so little?"

Harry sighed and said,

"I last ate the second week of the holidays and that was a chocolate frog, and the last proper meal I had was breakfast before getting the train back to the Dursley's, I weigh so little because I spent the summer working for the Dursley's,"

James tightened his grip on Harry, suddenly Sirius spoke up,

"If you spent the summer working for the Dursley's when did you get your homework done and that potion for Remus made?"

Sirius knew of the Dursley's hatred for magic, Harry looked down,

"At night," he replied,

"But what about sleep," Remus asked, worried for his cub, for that was what Harry was to him even if he was no longer a werewolf. Harry tried to turn away as he replied,

"I have not slept properly since the debacle at the department of mysteries,"

Jemes tightened his grip on Harry before letting go and fetching his PJ's, he then told him to get changed and headed out of the room with Sirius and Remus, the three of them quickly found a dreamless sleep potion and then Sirius and Remus held James as he cried for lost years and the hurt his son went through, before wiping his eyes and re-entering Harry's room where he was sitting reading (Hogwarts a History now) Harry immediately stood up with the book in one hand, the PJ's were rather big but James quickly used some spells to resize them before steering Harry towards the bed, he tucked Harry in quickly and then sat on the bed and handed over the potion, Harry looked at it and gave James a quick hug, then Sirius and Remus before downing the potion and dropping off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

When Harry awoke again someone was running their fingers through his hair, he quickly opened his eyes to look up into the worried blue of his Godfather, Sirius, seeing that Harry had awoken, woke up James and Remus, who were lying near by on a sofa that they had conjured. James smiled at his son and handed him some water before helping him to sit up,

"We are going to Diagon Alley today," James told his son, "We need to get your new books,"

Harry smiled weakly and asked his father,

"Has the headmaster brought the booklist over yet?"

James frowned at him,

"Yes, but I would like to know when you are going to get all of that work done, because you are going to have a reasonable amount of sleep each night,"

Harry smiled, "You'll see, you'll see, how about you tell me now how you and Sirius are alive, not that I mind of course, in fact, I love having you back, but I was once told that no spell can bring back the dead."

James looked down at his son, he had known that this was coming,

"Ah yes, well I think that it maybe best if Sirius tells you, he is the best person to explain this, after all,"

Sirius came over and smiled down at his godson, and sat by his side on the bed.

"When I fell through the veil I fell through an innocent- as in I had a light soul, had never killed or used dark magic- and the veil 'sensed' that, you see the veil had been made to execute dark wizards when Azkaban got to full many years ago, the magic of the veil also sensed that it was not supposed to be my time to die yet. I was, well, told, I guess, A voice came through my mind and said that I was allowed to go back to earth to help my Godson, and then to live out the rest of my natural, or unnatural life, however long that might be, I was also told that I could take one other with me- I quickly narrowed it down to James and Lily- I was then told that to bring back Lily would remove any of the protection magic that was still on you, as I did not wish for that to occur I chose James, the veil 'spat' the two of us back out into the department of mysteries, we then made our way back to Grimmould Place and I went in first, found one of the pieces of paper with the instructions to find the house and gave it to James so that he could show himself in, the Order of the phoenix found out the next day and the rest of the wizarding world soon after. Now if you want to get your school supplies today you need to get washed and changed and meet us in the main room as soon as you are ready."

With that the three adults left the room and Harry quickly showered and pulled on a shirt, some robes and a pair of trousers, used a spell to neaten his hair before pulling on his shoes and rushing out to join the others.

James smiled at his son as they landed in the leaky cauldron,

"First stop, Gringotts," he announced, when they got there they all showed their keys to the goblins piled into a cart and went to each of the vaults in turn, when they got to Harry's, James looked on in shock as Harry grabbed around 2000 gallons, they then went to the Black family vaults, Remus' private vault, then the Potter vaults, Harry got out with James here and entered the first vault which was full of money and jewels, there were doors around the rooming leading and it was through one of these that James lead Harry, into a room full of books and family heirlooms, James ran and fetched a necklace with a golden griffin on it and placed it around Harry's neck, fastening it up at the back and tucking it into the robes at the front. James then led Harry out of the vault, grabbing a couple of piles of money on the way, and headed back to the cart.

Once outside again they headed to Madam Malkins to buy new robes for Harry they got him school robes, and every day robes in red, blue, green and Black, they also got him a new dress robe in Emerald green with a cloak in the same colour both had a silver and gold trim and were made of silk, Harry also got 2 new school cloaks and 4 everyday cloaks, one each in red, blue, green and black. Once they had finished in Madam Malkins they headed to Florish and Blotts, where Harry brought himself lots of books, and paid for them with his own money when the adults were not watching, as his father had insisted on paying for his robes earlier, he asked the shop assistant to shrink them before going to meet the adults outside. They then went to the quidditch shop where James insisted on buying a quidditch set and 4 new firebolt extremes.

They got back at 5 O'clock and a picnic tea was waiting for them in the shack, James seated Harry down at one end of the blanket, then sat next to Sirius while Remus unpacked the food, Remus gave Harry a cheese sandwich and told him to eat it before he sat down leaning against James. While Harry nibbled on his sandwich the others wolfed down theirs, as soon as Harry had finished his sandwich he was given a packet of crisps and then an orange to eat, then they all walked up to their rooms in the castle, on the table in the main room there was a letter for Harry, in the envelope was a time turner and Harry's schedule, Harry placed the time turner around his neck and placed his timetable in his pocket. James, Remus and Sirius stared in shock at the time turner, but then blinked and sat down on the sofa.

After James, Sirius and Remus had got over the shock and Harry had explained to James how he knew what a time turner was, which led to an explanation of his third year James insisted on being told what had happened in Harry's other years. James spent the evening listening to the tales, holding his son close to him and being held in his lover's arms.

While James got over the shock of what his son's life had been like Harry slipped back into his room, did his exercises and got out a set of books to read on potions theory, warded an area of his room, pulled out a cauldron, conjured a workbench and started updating his stock. He made 3 batches of dreamless sleep, 3 batches of bruise-no-more, 3 batches if blood replenisher, 3 batches of skelegrow, he also made 5 batches of a common anti-dote which would counter-act most poisons, once he had added all of the ingredients to the cauldrons he bewitches the stirrers to stir the correct pattern at the correct speed for the right amount of time until the potion was done, at which point the flame would go out, and an alarm would alert Harry that a potion needed to be put into vials.

When he had done that he sat down with Salazar's book on the cure for were-wolves and got to work on seeing how the potion could be made easier and translating it into English, so that others could read and understand it. A few hours later- 3 O'clock in the morning- he had made it as simple as he could, so he started to translate into English, when he was done he wrote at the bottom who had originally created it and then who had translated it, he then changed into his pj's, climbed into his bed and took one of the lighter sleeping potions to make him sleep for 2 and a half hours before falling asleep.


End file.
